The Future The Past
by bec3265
Summary: 15 year old Hermione wakes up one morning in a strange bed. Next to none other that a twenty something year old Ronald Weasley. What on earth is going on?????
1. What the?

**Author's Note – Thanks everyone for the great reveiws! Coz I got such a good response (well good for me!) for this story, I thought I'd write it out again, better and with more detail. I wrote the original last year and just found it on the computer and thought I'd post it…**

**Hope you enjoy this version better! Personally I think it is much better written. Tell me what you guys think!**

**DISCLAIMER!! Anything you recognise belongs to J.K.Rowling!  
  
**

Hermione walked down the strangely quiet corridor. Quiet, except for the noise of the two boys next to her. She looked over at them. Harry was grinning happily at whatever Ron was saying. He had his Firebolt in one hand and the other was busy trying to keep his sopping wet, too long hair out of his brilliant green eyes. Ron was yelling something about Bludgers or Snitches and waving his large hands around excitedly. 

"You should have seen it Harry! It was bloody brilliant!" he was saying. 

"What's the matter Hermione? Why so quiet?" Ron asked her. Hermione started…she hadn't been listening.

"What?" 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Honestly!"

"Phoenix feather." Said Harry. They had reached the portrait of the fat lady. It swung open and all of a sudden the corridor wasn't quiet at all. Sound poured out of the common room. Ron stuck his head in then turned back to Hermione. Harry had already gone in. 

"Wow Hermione! This looks like it'll go on all night! Awesome!"

Hermione grinned at Ron's delighted face and followed him in. Ron was right…the party did look good! Pity she was so tired. It was strange…she just didn't seem to have any energy lately. 

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Hermione told the two boys, as Ron stuffed a delicious looking apple tart into his mouth and Harry was looking at a plat with all different slices on it trying to decide which one to take. 

"Whaa?" spltuttered Ron, making bits of pastry fly onto Hermione. She made a face and brushed them off.

"Oops, sorry Hermione. Oh come on. You'll miss a great party." Ron pleaded.

"Sorry Ron, but I really am very ti – tired." she yawned emphasising the point. Ron looked dissapointed.  Hermione grinned apologetically. 

"Night Ron, night Harry." She turned and made her way through the crowded common room and climbed the staircase to the dormitory she shared with the other Gryffindor Fifth year girls. She pulled on her navy blue pajamas and climed into her large comfortable bed, pulling shut the hangings around her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

                                                                             ~*~

Hermione woke in the middle of the night to the shock of someone having their arms around her. She opened her eyes and screamed. The room was pitch black and she could feel more than see the sudden movement of the body next to her. It was definatly male. It had that male smell around it. 

"Hermione! What is it? Did you have another nightmare?" came a deep voice. " Lumosius." the voice muttered and a lamp beside the bed flickered on. 

She could now see the person that was lying next to her in bed. Except it wasn't her bed, and the person was a man! A man in his late twenties, by the looks of him. His red hair, freckles, large nose and bewildered look were to familier for Hermione not to mistake him for Ronald Arthur Weasley. 

_Must be dreaming_. _May as well go along with it, _she thought mischeiviously. 

"Nothing. It's allright. Go back to sleep." Hermione reassured the worried looking man. He didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Go back to sleep." Hermione rolled over, feeling older-Ron do the same thing. She stiffened as his arm slid back around her waist and he kissed the back of her head. 

"Sweet dreams."

Hermione replied the same thing back and went back to sleep, thinking that she would wake up back in her own bed in the dormiatory at Hogwarts. 

                                                                       ~*~

Hermione came out of her sleep but didn't open her eyes. She lay there thinking about that strange dream she had last night. What could it mean? Her in bed with Ron? Did she like him? No. He was just a friend like Harry was. Wasn't he?

Hermione froze as lips touched hers. Her eyes flew open. The man from her dreams – the twenty something Ron Weasley was inches away from her own face, looking down at her smiling.  

"Morning Herm." Herm? Ron had never called her Herm in his life!

Ron bent down to kiss her again.

"Ahh Ron! What are you doing??!!" Hermione yelled. 

"What? Since when was a man not allowed to kiss his wife?" He laughed, obviously thinking Hermione was playing. 

_Wife? Ok. Must be still dreaming. Just go along with it. It's just a dream. I'll wake up soon. _Hermione told herself. 

"Oh sorry. Of course you can." Ron leaned over and kissed her softly on the mouth. It was strangely nice. She had never been kissed before. Well not by a non-family member. _This isnt real either! It is just a dream. _Hermione reminded herself. 

"Did you sleep allright after you woke up screaming?" Ron asked looking worried again.

"Yeah. I slept fine." 

"Well I suppose we should get up. Maddy will be wondering where we are." said Ron, stretching his long muscular arms.

"Mady?" Hermione asked, puzzled. 

Ron looked at her strangley.

"Madelyne…you know, bushy little red headed devil that calls you Mama…what's gotten into you Hermione?" Hermione was startled. She had a daughter? She and _Ron_ had a daughter?! Very strange dream, Hermione decided. But it felt so real…

"Herm?" Ron was still looking at her strangely.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. Just feeling a bit off colour." she smiled wanly.

"Mama! Papa!" came a little voice near the door. Hermione looked over. A small girl with the most amazing har Hermione had ever seen was running across the room towards the large bed that Hermione and Ron were currently lieing in. She jumped up onto the sky blue doona cover and squirmed her way in between Ron and Hermione. 

"Morning Mady!" said Ron as he gave his daughter a hug and planted a kiss on the top of her head. The girl, whose hair Hermione was still marvelling (it was so red! and so so curly!) turned away from Ron and wrapped her small thin arms around Hermione's neck.

"Er…morning Mady." Hermione said awkwardly as she tried to unwrap herself from the girls grasp.

"Good morning Mama!"

Hermione finnally untangled herself and handed the girl to Ron. They started chatting animatdly about something…quidditch Hermione gathered from the amount of times snitchs and brooms were mentioned.

Hermione pulled the covers away from her and felt the chill of the morning air on her legs and arms. She looked down. Gone were her long navy pajamas. In their place was a rather revealing, silky blue nightie. Hermione felt her cheeks redden as she grabbed for a dressing gown. Ron didn't seem to notice. 

She walked out of the room, leaving Ron and the girl still in the bed. She had no idea where she was going. 

"Mama! I'm hungry!" came a whining voice down near her legs. Hermione looked down. The girl had followed her out. 

"Are you? Well…erm…right..hungry…kitchen…" Hermione muttered. She didn't know where the kitchen was. 

"Er – you lead the way." Hermione told the girl. She grabbed Hermione's hand and started trotting down the passage, dragging her mother behind her. Hermione noticed that it was a very large house. As she glanced into one of the rooms they paced, Hermione noticed a lot of pictures…she would have to come back and have a proper look. 

They reached the kitchen finally. It was very large and modern looking. 

"Mama! Breakfast!" the little girl reminded her, as Hermione started around. 

"OH right. What would you like? Erm theres…" Hermione opened the nearest cupboard. It was full of saucepans and frypans and such. The next cupboard was all different types of sauces. The girl laughed.

"Are you trying to be funny Mama?" 

"What's going on?" Ron had appeared in the centre of the kitchen. He was dressed in navy blue wizard robes. 

"Mama's trying to be funny…but she's not." Said the girl screwing up her nose. " She's ment to be getting me breakfast."

Ron looked at Hermione worriedly again. She tried to smile back.

"Are you sure your all right, sweet heart? You don't look so well. Lucky you're on leave. Here I'll get your breakfast Mady sweety. Mum's not feeling very well."

Ron muttered a few words and a bowl appeared in front of the girl, who hurriedly started eating. Ron laughed.

"I've got to go Herm. Got a fair but still to sort out at work…you know the whole Rhia Skeeter affair. I swear they should never have allowed old Rita to breed. And I've got Quidditch training tonight, so I won't be home until late. You'll be allright wont you?"

Hermione nodded.

"If you need anything, remember Harry's just across the road.  Viola and Blaise should be home too."

Hermione had no idea who Viola and Blaise were, but she nodded anyway. 

"Rightio then, I'll be off." He bent down and kissed her then did the same to the girl. "Love you." he said, then disapperated, leaving Hermione with a girl she hardly knew, who was supposed to be her daughter.

                                                                                  ~*~

"Ok…er…let's get dressed, shall we? Er…" What was the girl's name?? Matty? Maggie? Mady? Yes that was it. Mady, short for Madelyne.

 It didn't matter. The girl was already running off towards her room. Herimone followed. As she entered the room, Mady was throwing clothes all over the place. 

"Hey! Don't do that!" Mady looked up at Hermione with a mischeivious grin. She reminded Hermione of Fred and George. _Hang on. What am I thinking? She isn't real! None of this is real!_ Just then a small brown shoe hit Hermione in the middle of the forehead and a pain shot through her head that felt _very _real. 

"Oops! Sorry Mama!" Mady said, looking guiltily up at Hermione. 

"It's all right. You should be more careful. Now lets get you dressed." said Hermione as she rubbed the lump that was starting to form on her head. 

Hermione picked out a small blue dress and put it on over Mady's bushy red hair. She led the girl back out into the lauge room and set Mady up playing with some toys that were lying around. Hermione laughed when she picked up a small model of an English Quidditch player that had just crashed into her right thigh. It was Harry. 

Hermione picked up a newspaper that was lying at her feet. According to this the date was Sunday, 21st October 2007.

Hermione stood up and started looking at the pictures on the mantle shelf. 

The first one was of a witch, with familier bushy brown hair in a wedding dress, standing next to a wizard that she recognised straight away as Ron. They were both waving furiuosly at the camera, with enourmous grins on there faces. Harry was standing next to Ron and looked almost as happy as Ron and Hermione. Standing next to Hermione was a red headed witch that Hermione guessed was Ginny. 

The next photo was of an estatic Ron holding a tiny baby with tufts of red hair, standing next to herself lting in bed looking utterly exhausted but happy.

The photo next to that was fairly recent judging by the size of Madelyne. It looked like a Weasly family reuinion. 

There were Molly and Arthur, now with a fair few grey hairs, surrounded by all their children and then some. Maddy wasn't the only child. Hermione counted seven other children, and one pregant woman. Hermione looked closer at the pregnat woman…it looked a lot like Penelope Clearwater!  

Hermione took the photo down.

" Mady, could you please tell me about some of the people in this photo?"

"Of course, Mama. Which ones?" Mady asked as she climbed into Hermione's lap.

"Er, this one." Hermione pointed to a tall, pretty woman that Bill had his arm around. Hermione noticed Bill's pony tail was gone. So was the fang earing. 

"That's Aunty Alana. Is this a test Mama?"

"No it's not a test. What about this one?" Hermione asked, pointing to the child 'Aunty Alana' was holding.

"Hehe, that's Ella. And that one," said Maddy pointing to the small boy clinging to Alana's leg, " is James."

Next to them was Charlie with a short, black haired witch. Both were waving frantically. 

"What about her?" Hermione pointed to the black haired witch.

"That's Aunt Lizeth. And those are the triplets, Malinda, Jack, and Matthew." Mady pointed to three children with light brown skin and chestnut hair. Hermione spotted Angelina Johnson and guessed these were her children. But which of the twins was the father?

" And who is Aunty Angelina married to?" 

"That's easy! Uncle Fred! Your silly Mama." stated Mady matter of factly. Hermione looked at the rest of the picture. There was herself and Ron with Mady on his shoulders, and Harry! There was Harry. His hair was still messy and he kept looking ver to the right of the picture to something unseen. Then there was Ginny, who was waving like mad and Hermione noticed a large, sparkling, diamond ring on her finger. 

The next photo was one of Harry, Ron and herslef in their school robes. They looked older than they were at the moment. Maybe 17. 

Hermione walked along. There was one of both Harry and Ron waving at them on broomsticks wearing the Englich national quidditch robes. Harry was holding the golden snitch.

The next one made her laugh. 

I was of her, Harry and Ron at the Yule Ball in their Fourth Year. Hermione and Ron were standing on either side of Harry, both glaring at each other while Harry was looking distractedly at something that Hermione couldn't see, but could guess who it was. Cho.

"Mama? When is Aunty Angelina and the triplets comeing?" came Mady's voice.

"What? Er…I;m not sure…"

"Hurrah! Here they are!" shouted Mady.

"MADY!" shouted a young voice. Hermione whipped around. In the fireplace was a large green flame, and stepping out of it was a young boy that Hermione recognised as one of the triplets from the photo. 

                                                                                      ~*~

Meanwhile the 27-year-old Hermione woke up. She stretched out her arm to see if Ron was still in bed. Instead she touched hangings. Hangings?! She didn't have hangings! What was going on?! Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. It looked like she was back at Hogwarts.

"Ron?" Hermione called out. She heard giggles and reached out to open the scarlet hangings. Fifteen year old Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were staring at her, laughing. Hermione felt her cheeks redden and quickly shut the hangings again.  

_Ok, either I'm dreaming, or something seiriously weird is happening!_

Hermione heard the dormatory door shut, and peeked out between her hangings. Good, Lavender and Parvati had gone. Hermione got out of bed and looked in the full-length mirror propped up next to Parvati's bed. She had the body of her 15-year-old self. 

Hermione threw on the clothes that were next to her bed and went down the staircase into the common room. 

The fifteen year old Ron and Harry were there, sitting in some chairs near the fireplace. They smiled at her as she sat in the spare chair next to Harry. 

"Feeling better? You missed a great party last night, Hermione." said Ron, as he moved a pawn to capture one of Harry's knights.

"Oh, did I?" Hermione mumbled. 

"What's the matter Hermione? You look a bit odd." commented Harry as he studied her face. 

"Gee thanks." Hermione scowled. Harry and Ron both grinned.

Ron suggested they go down and have breakfast, as he was ravenous. 

"Didn't you eat enough last night?" teased Harry.

They left the common room, and trudged down to the Great Hall. Hermione was relishing the dream. She had loved her time at Hogwarts.

"What have we got today?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry both looked at her.

"Hermione, it's Sunday. There are no classes." said Ron.

"Oh…right…of course…stupid me." Both Harry and Ron were looking at her strangely. 

"Are you sure you're allright Hermione?" Ron asked again.

"Yes! I'm fine! she snapped. 

"Allright, allright settle down. Don't get your knickers in a knot." said Ron, holding his hands up in mock defence. 

"I'm sorry. It's just…I don't know." Hermione had almost forgotten that she was dreaming. It seemed so real.

After they finished breakfast (bacon and eggs, with english muffins and orange juice) they went back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron continued playing their Wizard Chess game, while Hermione went upstairs to check something.

TO BE CONTINUED! PLEASE REVIEW!!

 **Thanks to all my reveiwers!**

**Azalae, Nightworld, Barb LP, Jess, w&m_law, Lady Norbert, ****J**** , **11**, Tayla Riddle, JennyT, Sarah, Fyre Eye, Angel Solo, Lord Zach, Ooshati_elf, dylan, Tiger Dragon, Olive Hornby, ladymoonlight, **** ****** *******, Trista Setsuna.**

**You guys rock! Thankyou very much!!!!**


	2. Use this to reveiw if you alrweady revie...

ok, no sorry, this isn't a new chapter…its just if you have already reviewed this before I updated you cant review the new version!!! grrrrrr so I'll just post this here so you can use this chapter thingy to review chapter one!

Did that make any sense at all? Probably not knowing me…oh well I know what I'm talking about…

OK love yas all!!!

plz REVEIEW!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

**__**

Authors note – Sorry for the long wait for this chapter…I've been pretty busy and not had much of a chance to write. If you want, you could leave your email address when you review and I'll email you when the next chapter comes out! 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first part!! You guys are great!! OK Hope you like **this next instalment in my little story!**

__

Disclaimer – Everything belongs to JK Rowling – I own nothing. 

__

1995

Hermione leapt up the stairs, two at a time. She reached her dormitory door and pushed past Lavender, who was coming out.

"God, Hermione! What's the hurry?" Lavender said sounding peeved. Hermione ignored her. 

She raced over to her bed on the far side of the room, near the window and opened the cupboard next to the bed. Inside were many different types of books, but Hermione knew the one she was after: the violet notebook at the very top.

On the front cover was written: _The Diary of Hermione Granger – Fifth Year_. Hermione flicked it open to the last entry. 

Saturday 24th October 1995. That was most probably yesterday's date, knowing herself as she did, Hermione thought. 

She closed the diary and looked up. There was only one possibility - this wasn't a dream. Hermione had figured this much out. She didn't have dreams like this, this vivid or realistic. Somehow she must have been transported back to this time…the 25th October 1995. That must mean that her 15-year-old self must be in her body, in 2007! But if this had already happened in her past…then why couldn't she remember it?

Hermione tried to think of all the things she knew about time travel. Only the first time did they have any real freedom. Only in the first cycle would she be able to do as she wanted. She would only have one chance. But why? Why had it happened?

Her musings were interrupted, as the door of the dormitory slammed open. Hermione looked up as Lavender ran back in, her cheeks streaked with tears. She didn't even glance at Hermione as she threw herself onto her bed. 

Hermione sighed. Teenagers. Such bundles of muddled up hormones. 

Hermione put the diary that she was still holding to one side and made her way over to Lavenders bed, sitting down on the edge. 

" What's wrong, Lavender?" Hermione expected to dismiss her with a muffled

"Nothing!" like she did so often when Hermione really was 15. She was shocked when Lavender sat up and flung her arms around Hermione's neck, sobbing uncontrollably onto Hermione's shoulder. Hermione nervously patted Lavender on the back.

"It's okay," she soothed.

"Noooo, I-its n-n-not!" Lavender wailed. " How could she do that? How could she do that to me?!"

" Who did what to you?" Hermione asked.

"Parvati! And she'd supposed to be my best friend! How could she?" Lavender sat up a bit, releasing Hermione from her tight grasp. 

"What did she do?" Hermione persisted.

"She knew I liked him! She knew it and she still did it!" Lavender started to wail again.

"What did she do?" Hermione asked again, starting to get a little irritated. 

" She kissed Dean!" Lavender sobbed. 

"Hang on I thought you liked Seamus." Hermione blurted out. _You are married to him after all…_

"What? Oh, Hermione that was so last year…how could she? How could she?" Lavender started to wail again.

"What exactly happened?" Hermione asked, ever curious.

" I was walking down the corridor near the Transfiguration rooms, and I heard noises. I went and had a look…it could have been anything! And anyway, it was Parvati and Dean! They were all over each other! It was disgusting! They saw me, but I ran. How could she do that to me Hermione?" Lavender half hiccoughed and started sobbing again. 

"Well, maybe Parvati likes Dean too…" murmured Hermione, ever practical.

"So? I like him! She's supposed to be my best friend. Best friends don't do that to each other."

"But if she likes him…" 

"It doesn't matter." Lavender said stubbornly. 

"That's very self-" Hermione started, but was interrupted as Parvati stormed into the room. She went straight to Lavender, ignoring Hermione. 

" Get over it Lavender! It was just a kiss!" Lavender glared up at her best friend, who stared resolutely back down into Lavenders tear stained eyes. 

"Just a kiss? Just a kiss? It looked like more than a kiss from my vantage point!" Lavender shrieked. Hermione looked from one girl to the other and decided to leave them to it. She figured they wouldn't notice if she left anyway…

She quietly got up and left the room, walking back down the stairs a tad slower than when she walked up. 

In the common room, Harry and Ron had finished their chess game (Ron winning of course). They were sitting near the fire with Ginny, Dean and Seamus. Hermione walked over to them, grinning at Dean.

"Quite a bit of a fuss you've got Lavender and Parvati in, Dean!" Hermione mock sighed. Dean went red, while Seamus burst out laughing. 

"What? What happened?" asked Ron and Ginny eagerly at the same time. This made Seamus laugh even harder. 

"Lavenders in a right state, thanks to Deans philandering ways." Hermione said, trying to keep the grin off her face. 

"Oh shut up Hermione. You to Finnigan!" said Dean, thumping is friend on the back. Alas this didn't have the desired effect. Seamus just laughed harder than ever. 

"What happened Hermione?" Ginny asked again. 

Hermione explained the situation, as Dean got redder and redder. When she finished Ron cried out in mock outrage

"How could you do that Dean?! Kiss one girl when you know her best friend is madly, deeply, forever –" Dean reached over and put his hand over Ron's mouth.

" Quit it all right?" 

Ron nodded and Dean took his hand away. As soon as his mouth was free again, Ron continued 

"Totally, in love with you!" Ron leapt out of Deans way. 

Ginny shushed them and nodded towards the stairway. Lavender and Parvati were walking arm in arm, talking quietly to each other. From the few words that carried across to them, they heard something like "boys" "evil" need a real man". 

Ron shook his head and muttered;

"Girls! What a temperamental bunch!" Harry, Seamus and Dean all agreed. "Ouch!" That was from when Ginny and Hermione punched him on the arm. 

~*~

**__**

2007 

"MADY!" shouted a young voice. Hermione whipped around. In the fireplace was a large green flame, and stepping out of it was a young boy that Hermione recognised as one of the triplets from the photo.

"MATTHEW!" Mady shouted back, equally as loud. Straight after Matthew came out of the fireplace, a boy exactly the same, but wearing a blue jumper (Matthew was in green) tumbled out, covered in soot. Hermione guessed that he must be Jack. The two boys swamped Mady, who was giggling in glee, in hugs. Soon the bundle (now on the floor) were joined by a girl, with exactly the same colouring as the two boys. Light brown skin, hazel eyes and delicious chestnut curls. 

Hermione tore her eyes away from the four children tumbling around in front of her to look back at the fireplace. 

Stepping out of it was Angelina Johnson, as tall and beautiful as ever. She had hardly changed from…Hermione checked herself. It had only been a few hours since Hermione saw the 17-year-old Angelina in the Gryffindor common room. 

"Hi Hermione! How are you?" beamed Angelina, her hand resting lightly on her bulging stomach. 

"Angelina." Hermione murmured. 

"Are you all right? You look a little pale…" she said with a frown on her smooth brown forehead. 

"Yes, I'm fine." Hermione said. 

"Ok, then. How are you enjoying your leave?" Angelina asked, brightening up again. 

"Er – yeah it's great." Hermione wondered what job she was on leave from. 

"Matt! Stop that! Malinda – be nice to your brother." Angelina said sternly to the children still on the floor

"He started it Mum!" Malinda complained. Angelina bent over and pulled all the children to their feet, including Mady. 

"Oh Hermione, you must be so glad you only have one! I wish I did." Angelina winked at Hermione.

"No you don't Mum!" said Jack said…or was it Matthew?

"No, your right. I don't. But I will if you don't behave yourselves!" Angelina threatened.

"We'll be good!" the three of them chorused. Angelina laughed. 

"Mady? Why don't you show the triplets some of your toys?" Angelina asked Mady, who nodded excitedly and ran off in the direction of her room, with the triplets racing after her. 

"My, they're a handful and a half!" exclaimed Hermione. Angelina laughed. 

"Oh they're good most of the time. Just excited. I don't usually get to many days off these days." 

Hermione nodded, trying to think of a way to get rid of her. She needed time to think and to figure things out. She was now nearly certain that this was no dream. This was real. 

~*~

**__**

1995

As Hermione sat there, listening to the talk about her, she came to a conclusion. She needed to talk to Dumbledore. She needed to get back to her own time, and her 15-year-old self needed to get back to this time. They needed to find out _why _this had happened. 

She got up out of the comfortable chair and made her way over to the portrait hole. 

"Where are you going, Hermione?" came Harry's voice. Hermione thought of the excuse she had always used back then – now…the library. 

"Just going to the library, I want to look something up." she shot back over her shoulder. 

"I'll come with you." he said quickly, while Hermione suppressed a groan and started to say she didn't think it was a good idea, but Harry grabbed her arm as she turned again and whispered a plea in her ear. Dumbledore would have to wait. She smiled at Harry.

"Alright, come on." Harry looked relieved to be coming. 

They climbed out the portrait hole and started walking down the empty corridor in silence. Hermione glanced over at this much younger Harry than she was used to. He looked troubled, and like he wanted to say something. 

"What's the matter, Harry?" Harry half jumped in surprise. 

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking." he replied sheepishly. 

"Mmm what about?" Hermione asked.

"Because I haven't – no I'm not saying. You'll just say I'm being stupid." Hermione looked at him again. Harry was acting very strangely. He had gone bright red.

"Probably," Hermione agreed. " Haven't what?"

"It's just got me thinking…Dean, Seamus and Ron have all kissed someone before…I bet even Malfoy has. I bet I'm the only one in our year who hasn't. Even Neville has!"

This made Hermione laugh. Was that all?

"Oh Harry, you _are_ being stupid. Of course you're not the only one who hasn't kissed before. What about me? I haven't. Or don't I count?" 

"But you're a girl, it's different for girls. And what about Krum? I thought you kissed him."

"Oh Krum," Hermione waved her hand dismissively. " That didn't count…it was on the cheek!"

"Oh." Harry brightened up a bit at this. 

"What do you mean Ron has? He hasn't…has he?" Hermione asked, alarmed. He'd always told her she was his first kiss.

"Yeah, remember. Lavender." Hermione burst out laughing, which made Madam Pince glare at them as they walked into the library.

"Oh that doesn't count! That was a dare. And it hardly lasted more than a second." she whispered. 

Harry didn't look appeased. 

"Oh look if it bothers you that much…come here." Hermione grabbed the front of his robe and pulled him into a corner, concealed from the rest of the library by bookshelves. She pulled him closer and kissed him hard on the mouth for a few seconds. She opened her eyes and looked at his. They were wide open, in shock, Hermione thought. She let him go. 

"H – h-Hermione!"

"What? You wanted to be kissed, you've been kissed. Happy now?" Harry just started at her. Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry. It doesn't change a thing between us." Harry nodded. 

"Look, I've got to sort something out with Dumbledore. I'll see you later." She patted him on the arm, as he still looked rather in shock, and walked out of the library making her way towards Dumbledores office.

TO BE CONTINUED!!

__

Ok, there ya go! Another chapter. Sorry for the wait, and also sorry if this chapter isn't any good. It's shorter and nearly all set in 95. Ah well, next chapter will make up for it! I'll try and get Chapter 3 out a bit quicker…I'll have more time now.

Any suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me! Please……..I would love suggestions!

Ok now go and review!! Hehehe

THANKS TO ALL THE REVEIWERS!!!

****

Nightworld, Barb LP, Jess, w&m_law, Lady Norbert, J , **11**, Tayla Riddle, JennyT, **Sarah , Fyre Eye**, **Angel Solo, Lord Zach, Ooshati_Elf, Dylan, J, Olive Hornby, ladymoonlight, **** ****** ********, Trista Sestuna, Hedwig, IluvHP, hi, L.uMiNa, Alissa, Mika Yuy, Christina, Miss big head, Alli, jon, Red1, Heth, mandy, Sari, Trig, Parry Hotter, ssss, **

Larissa, Faun, Megan Mcpherson.

__


End file.
